


【超蝙】刷推要謹慎 (無腦PWP一發完)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗概 : 作為一個合格的，擁有正常社交圈的美國青年，偶而刷刷推是再正常不過了。說明 : 一切來自作者某天看到的這則推文(https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FIOjsdo8YjeQFEaZdcCpqU92OSjVtdtm/view?usp=sharing)





	【超蝙】刷推要謹慎 (無腦PWP一發完)

即使雙重身分帶來緊湊日程總是讓超人AKA克拉克肯特一刻不得閒，身為融入現代大都會的記者一員，肯特仍舊像所有的上班族那樣，習慣在排隊等咖啡時拿起手機刷刷推特。

先不論那些毛茸茸動物的照片影片總能令人心花怒放，產生連蝙蝠俠不贊同的凝視也無法破壞的好心情，為數眾多的迷因們也讓克拉克足以勝任星球日報員工群聊內的梗圖王。

超人是正義的化身沒錯，但這不妨礙肯特偶而來些地獄梗。

畢竟自家男友老是一臉地獄使者的調調。

克拉克猜想，或許布魯斯私底下也很愛那些超英相關的梗圖。

他曾在巴里提議再來場賽跑時，看到蝙蝠俠的眼神微妙的瞄向小紅人根本沒有鞋帶的戰靴。

想得美啊黑暗騎士。想得美。

當然資訊量一多，偶爾也會刷到奇奇怪怪的東西。

那些八卦閒談通常就宛若芥菜仔般從超人光潔無瑕的心口上頭溜過去，卻無可避免的在某些不合時宜的場合偷偷冒出芽。

看著聯盟顧問在戰損檢討會上皺得跟雖小皮卡丘有得比的額頭，克拉克忽然想起了有關脾氣暴躁與幸福感的那則推文。

哥譚寶貝難耐的用雙手擰了把懷中人烏黑捲曲的頭毛，他已經被用手指幹了快半小時，眼前的外星人卻似乎不準備更進一步。

滑膩膩的腹部滿是四散的前液，間或參雜些許沒忍住而溢出的精水，克拉克卻仍不管不顧的埋首專注舔自己的乳頭。

那兩顆發紅的小東西已經敏感到稍微一碰便有電擊般的刺痛感自脊椎四處流竄，然而除了在感到身下人焦急的朝自己挺跨時安撫似的舔舔對方腫脹發紫的龜頭，氪星人今晚似乎打定了要全心全意對待眼前挺立在豐滿胸肌上的暗色果實。

布魯斯幾乎可以感覺到對方的舌苔是怎樣摩擦著乳頭上的每一處溝紋，甚至連那對男性沒什麼實質用處的乳孔都幾乎被滿滿的外星口水淹沒。

他很確定現下假如自己仿造那些裝模作樣的雜誌明星般用力挺出胸脯，上頭滿溢的唾液足以噴得攝影師渾身濕透。

像是個瘋狂產奶的婊子。

這些下流的想法加上後穴裡不斷朝前列腺戳刺的三根指頭令偉恩差點沒忍住開始流精，他用力朝上挺跨，溼答答的肉棒蹭過對方條理分明的腹肌，發出低沉而欲求不滿的幾聲嗚咽。

"不...不要再舔了......我要...不行了...呃啊......"

布魯斯整個人以那顆埋首胸前的頭為中心弓起，兩條腿胡亂的纏上對方腰部，幾乎是沙啞的懇求對方趕緊把自己幹射。

什麼都好，就是別再折騰那對幾乎被舔到破皮的乳頭。

聽見伴侶的哀求，克拉克終於抬起那雙明亮的藍眼睛，對上面前有些失焦的眼神。

他微笑地問道 : 

"心情好些了嗎 ? "

被吊在高潮邊緣許久，腦子幾乎被情慾燒成糨糊的黑暗騎士一時沒能理解對方問題，但很快便被捅入體內的巨大凶器搞得無暇顧及其他。

在被頂入的瞬間，累積已久的精液終於再也把持不住，從頂端噴張的小孔緩緩溢出，流了將近一分多鐘，甚至在兩分鐘後稍加擠壓能能榨出些許白濁。

沒能痛快射出的性器依舊保持堅挺，直到布魯斯終於找到機會在被翻過去從背後幹時，粗暴地握住自己的肉棒，瘋狂朝掌心衝刺數十下後，發出一聲宛若窒息的驚喘，熱騰騰的性器跳動著噴灑出更為灼熱的精液。

他脫力似的癱在沾滿各式體液的床單上，任由情人在高潮過後收緊的穴裡做最後衝刺，直到克拉克低喘著在逐漸失速抽插中倏忽一僵，猛地抽出，嘶吼著將富含外星蛋白的濁液全數噴灑的自己背部與臀縫間。

即便有些昏昏欲睡，布魯斯仍可以感覺到對方將還沒完全軟掉的陰莖沾了沾臀部附近的精液，重新塞回哥譚寶貝那熱辣的小穴，緩緩進出著享受餘韻。

原先想扭頭討個事後吻的布魯斯突然蝙蝠俠上身，想起了男友之前那句令人摸不著頭緒的問話。

"我最近看起來心情不好嗎 ? "

"嗯 ? " 忙著啄吻伴侶性感擴背肌的氪星人完全沒意識到前方潛藏的危機。

"為什麼這樣問 ? " 含糊不清的話語自甜膩的吻間傳出。

布魯斯只得稍稍推開對方，讓那依舊可觀的性器從自己濕潤的腸道中滑出，兩人都因此呻吟了一聲。

他轉過身來面對克拉克，恢復清明但仍不掩情慾痕跡的雙眼審視著情人。

"你今天對乳......咳咳男性胸部不合理的著迷，加上那句關於心情的問話，讓人有理由懷疑。"

"咱們愛胡思亂想的小記者是不是又在網路上看了什麼奇奇怪怪的東西。"

超人幾乎可以從哥譚寶貝那無害的雙眼背後看到蝙蝠俠不贊同的凝視。

多年來的相處讓夫管嚴小記者反射似的搆著隨意丟在床頭櫃的手機，點開推特，滑出那則罪魁禍首。

至於之後的事，由於更加兒少不宜，在此不予討論。

只能說，今天的DC依舊不改其R級本色。

END


End file.
